The Lady in the White Mask
by Alex311
Summary: Sasha was a heroic fire fighter in King's County until unforeseen events changed her life forever, making her live behind a white mask. Can Daryl help her view her new life in another way? Can her friends help her move forward and find the happiness she lost in the fire?
1. Window

**The following is a Sasha and Daryl story, but there will be other characters from the show making appearances, especially Richonne. **

**I do not own anything from TWD, except in my dreams…**

**_0_**

Window…

Just another uneventful day in King's County. The fire truck rolls back into the garage and the firefighters go back to what they were doing before being called to assist in a vehicle accident. Luckily, when they arrived the cars were not as damaged as previously expected and more importantly, the people involved were fine, angry at each other, but physically OK.

Sasha walked towards the kitchen and fixed herself a quick snack and looked out the window. She loved looking out the window and watching how the tree planted many years ago had matured beautifully and strong. She loved the changes that occurred when the seasons took their turns and how children would find themselves sitting under it, talking, listening to music, reading or spending time with a friend. As the other fellow fire fighters found solace and comfort entertaining themselves with the television located in the common, large living space, Sasha enjoyed looking out the window and admiring the peace it brought her.

She noticed a little curly hair girl with dark skin and dark hair run after a little boy. The boy had sandy color hair and pale skin. They looked to be about eight or ten years old. The little girl ran around the tree as the boy ran after her. Sasha narrowed her eyes to get a better view and saw that they had bags in one hand and something else in the other. They appeared to have come out from the school around the corner. The other items they held were masks. The boy had a round mask that appeared to be red with other colors. It looked to be a Spider-man mask that he put on his face held on with a rubber band in the back. The girl had a simple white mask and placed it on her face the same way. The boy stopped running around the tree and ran towards another direction. The little girl was about to follow, but abruptly stopped and looked up towards Sasha. Sasha stared back at the little girl wearing the white mask, wondering why she continued to stare up at her. The little girl broke the gaze when her head turned towards the little boy who had called for her attention. The little girl ran in his direction.

"Errrrrrr Errrrrrr Errrrrr."

Sasha suddenly turned from the window when she heard the alarm. "Truck 34 needed at a fire in the King's County Middle school." Said the voice on the intercom.

Sasha put her bowl down quickly and ran downstairs where she met up with the other firefighters as they put on their uniforms and other needed gear. With swiftness, they jumped into the truck and went on their way. The loud sirens allowed all to know in their path that they were on their way to an emergency and that the other cars needed to clear out of their way. The driver was able to get them to the location in a matter of minutes. The firefighters jumped out and they each knew their tasks. Although Sasha was short in stature she was huge in courage and the desire of needing to get things done, especially controlling a dangerous situation was her driving force.

"Please help!... There are still children stuck inside!" Yelled a middle aged woman in a brown suit. She coughed as she ran towards the firefighters. The woman worked in the school and knew that there was an area where people were trapped by the fire. The woman's face was covered in black ash due to the smoke and there were visible burns on her arms. She tried to free the people, but was rendered unsuccessful. The paramedics tended to the woman. Sasha waited eagerly for her captain's approval and was allowed to go where the trapped people were, along with a few other fire fighters.

The area was engulfed in flames. Another entrance was forced by the firefighters with their axes and other tools. Once inside they were able to hear pleads and screams. Due to the deterioration of the place and falling ceilings, there was a very small opening to get to the survivors, who were mostly children and two women. If they tried to move anything, the remainder of what kept the walls up would come tumbling down on them. Sasha made an executive decision and knew that she was the smallest and she should go into the small space. With must reluctance of the other firefighters, they accepted, they knew there was little time for debating. Sasha tried to hurry her pace as she squeezed in the space. She found the others on the opposite side. She instructed them how to squeeze in and go through as she had entered. One by one, she assisted them. The last one was Ms. Kerry. She was an English teacher in her late sixties. Ms. Kerry thought about retiring, but could never leave what appeared to give her life, the children.

"OK, now you Ms. Kerry." Insisted Sasha.

"Oh, honey…I can't…I…"

"Ms. Kerry, you have to, we don't have much time." Sasha heard the ceiling from behind them falling and felt the heat come closer. She quickly grabbed Ms. Kerry and tried to push her through.

"Sasha, please…I am claustrophobic!" Yelled Ms. Kerry as she pushed back.

Sasha knew that due to drastic measures there was a need for a drastic decision. "Ms. Kerry, believe me…This is not out of malice." Sasha removed her right glove and punched Ms. Kerry with a right hook making her fall back unconscious. She lifted her with all her might and pushed her through the small space. They were able to grab her and pulled her out from the other side.

"Sasha! Now you!... Come on!" Yelled Aaron on the other side.

Sasha pushed herself through as the ceiling collapsed. They all began to run out as the flames became stronger. The exit that they had made was there and the fighters pushed the survivors out as other first responders were on the other side waiting for them. Sasha was about to get out when she heard a faint cry coming from inside. She turned to look for where she heard the cry.

"Sasha, let's go!" Shouted Aaron.

"Did you hear that?" Sasha asked as she looked around.

"I didn't hear anything..."

"Help!" Cried a little girl trapped behind fallen beams far right from where the exit was.

Sasha ran towards the child and Aaron followed. Aaron pulled a beam up as much as he could so Sasha could grab the child and take her towards safety. Sasha was able to secure the freighted child in a hold and pulled her from where she was trapped. Aaron insisted that they needed to leave immediately. All three ran towards the exit. The child ran holding on to Sasha's hand. The ceiling began to cave in. The space began to get dark with smoke. The child lost her footing and fell to the floor. Sasha turned back to pick her up, but she heard a loud noise. When she looked up she could see more beams falling from the top. Sasha instinctively threw herself upon the child, shielding her. Then darkness…

XXXXXXX

"Beep..beep…beep…beep"

"Ahhhh…"

"Sasha!… Can you hear me?" It was Tyreese sitting by her bedside at the hospital.

"Ty?… Is that you?" Asked Sasha. She looked around as she slowly moved her head and can see a machine that monitored her vitals. She moved her head again. "Ahhh…It hurts."

"I know… Just… Stay still OK. I will get the doctor." Tyreese left quickly.

"The doctor? Ty, what happened?… Why does it hurt so bad?" Sasha could feel a sharp pain on her face and left arm. She looked towards her arm and saw it was bandaged. She reached for her face with her right arm and felt bandages on her face. Her heart beat began to race.

"Ty!…Ty, please come back!… What happened?" Sasha tried to sit up frantically.

"Shhhh…I'm back with the doctor." Tyreese helped Sasha lay back.

"Hi Sasha, I'm Dr. Deanna Monroe and I am a specialist in the burn unit."

"Burn… Unit… What happened to me?" Asked Sasha as she looked towards Tyreese and then the doctor, back and forth.

"Sasha.." Dr. Monroe sighed. "You have sustained third degree burn injuries to the left sight of your body. You were in and out of consciousness until now.

"Oh, God no!" Cried Sasha as Tyreese held her tight. "Will I ever be the same again?… Can I go back to work?… What am I suppose to do… Doctor?"

"Yes Sasha?"

"What do I look like?" Asked Sasha as tears came down her face soaking into her bandages.

"Sasha…" Dr. Monroe walked up to her and took her uninjured hand into her own. "I cannot give you any certainties or guarantees, but I can tell you this… There are surgeries that are required and I will do my best to help you gain what you have lost."

"Will they be painful?… Can I go back to work?" Asked Sasha wanting answers but fearing the doctor's responses

Dr. Monroe gave Sasha a half smile, squeezed her hand gently and sighed deeply. "The surgeries will require much of you and the support of your loved ones. The recovery time varies and they can be painful… and I'm sorry to inform you…But…You cannot return to your job… So sorry."

"I'm here with you Sasha… always." Declared Tyreese.

Sasha hugged her brother and wept.

XXXXXXX

After being in the hospital for over a month, Sasha was finally discharged. Tyreese came to pick her up and bring her home. He tried to convince her to live with him, but she declined. He practically begged her, so he could take care of her, but she preferred to live in her own space. They were driving and Tyreese remembered that he needed to stop at the local pharmacy to get fresh bandages. Sasha stayed in the car as Tyreese went inside. She sat there as she looked out the window. She noticed that there was a small party store next to the pharmacy. There was a banner advertising clearance of Halloween costumes.

Tyreese returned to the car and was about to put the key in the ignition.

"I need you to get me something." Said Sasha.

XXXXXX

"Are you sure you want to be alone?… I can make you something." Stated Tyreese.

"I'm not hungry and I rather be alone… I just need some time… Please." Insisted Sasha as she looked out the window from her apartment.

Tyreese nodded, put her remaining bags in her bedroom and walked towards the front door.

"Listen sis, I will call you later tonight, but I am coming over tomorrow… Love you."

Sasha nodded, but did not look his way as she simply looked out the window. She stared out the window for hours as people past by and then it began to get dark. She took a deep breath, left the window and walked towards her bathroom. She put a plastic bag on the counter, took out a scissor and proceeded to cut her bandages. She closed her eyes as she removed her bandages, but tears snuck through. She quickly grabbed the bag off the counter, pulled out the item within, placed it on her face and opened her eyes. In her reflection she saw herself as she had never before. She stood staring at herself as she wore a plain white mask. It was the item she asked Tyreese to get her. She needed something to keep her from seeing her scars. The scars that had taken so much from her.

Sasha turned off the light and walked back towards her window. The day had gotten darker and there were less people walking around. She reached for the shades when….

"Vroooooommmmm."

A person on a motorcycle drove up in front of the building and parked it. It was someone she had never seen before. She had been living there for two years and knew everyone in the small building. The person walked into the building. Sasha was curious, but thought that perhaps he was just visiting. She went to double lock her door when she heard someone whistling. Curiosity was getting the best of her. She slowly opened the door and allowed a small crack, just enough to view the stranger. The stranger removed his helmet and underneath was long dark hair. The stranger wore a black leather vest over a dark long sleeve shirt. The vest had distinctive angel type wings on the back. The stranger took out his key, put it in the lock, stopped whistling and looked back towards Sasha's direction. She quickly closed the door and locked it.

**_0_**

**This story was inspired by a story I wrote many years ago with the same title. I changed many things and decided to use some of my favorite characters. The following chapters will have others and yes, there will be Richonne moments in this story, even though they are not the main couple… Well, at least for this one.**

**So, what do you think so far?**

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. A Friend

**Hey! Thanks for following, favoring and responding to this story. **

**This chapter focuses more on Rick and Michonne, but there will be some Sasha and Daryl moments and there are a lot more to come in other chapters. **

**So here we go….**

**_0_**

A Friend….

Five days had passed since Sasha left the hospital and returned to her home. Despite being in familiar surroundings, the Sasha that came back was not the same person that inhabited the apartment before the dreadful day of the accident. The 'new' Sasha drifted into isolation and silence. She refused to resume the life that she had before being in the hospital and insisted that her brother followed her wishes. She gave him strict orders not to bring anyone to see her. It was difficult for her to look upon her scars and did not want others to do the same, especially those that were close to her. Sasha would only allow Tyreese to visit, especially since she could not stop him, even if she wanted to, and he already had a spare key to her apartment. Their parents were no longer alive; they simply had each other when it referred to blood relations.

Sasha would not leave her apartment for any reason, so Tyreese took it upon him to bring her groceries and other essential items she may need. He would come in, greet her, but a response was seldom given on her behalf. There were even days that he would have to force her to eat, because she would just sit at the window with the food in a bow and not touch it.

Her friends and colleagues would try to call her home number or cell phone, but she would never answer. Basically, all she would do was wake up in the morning, shower, and close her eyes as she placed her mask on her face and sat by the window. It was a behavior that was very concerning for Tyreese, knowing how active and energetic Sasha once was before the accident, which changed her life.

One morning, Sasha heard her front door open. She didn't look to see who it was assuming it was her brother bringing food or just wanting to check on her.

"Ty… I thought you were coming later." Sasha said as she stared out the window.

"I guess he will." Answered a familiar female voice. Sasha quickly turned her head towards the voice.

"Mich?… Why?…" Sasha leaped quickly from where she sat and ran to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Michonne put down her purse hurriedly on the couch in the living room and walked quickly towards the bathroom door. "Sasha… I know… I get it. I just…I miss my friend… Please open the door." Pleaded Michonne on the outside as she gently knocked.

"Mich… It's not a good time, please, just go." Begged Sasha from the inside of the bathroom. Both women stood at either side of the door hoping that the other would listen and accept. They placed their foreheads on the door and neither one would budge or speak.

Five minutes had passed. "Does he know you're here?" Inquired Sasha finally breaking the unsettling silence.

"Well…" Was what Michonne was able to provide as an answer.

"Mich…You can't put yourself in jeopardy like that. He's not going to be happy. You know how he is with you, especially with everything that has happened."

"Sasha…I know, and you're right, but you're my friend. You're like a sister to me… Besides, when things were hard for me… Well, for him and me, you were there and you never left me… He'll understand.

"Mich…"

"I miss you…I miss my friend." Michonne's words were almost difficult to say as her voice broke and tears followed.

Sasha heard the despair in her friend's voice and felt the same feelings seizing her heart. She slowly opened the door to find her friend waiting with tears in her eyes. Michonne saw the mask, but did not mention it and tried to muster a warm smile, regardless of the sadness in her heart. They slowly hugged and Michonne held on tightly, she didn't want to let go, but knew that Sasha was making a great effort coming out of the bathroom. Michonne didn't want to scare her away, again.

When they parted from their embrace, Sasha looked down and saw Michonne's growing baby bump. She looked up at Michonne's eyes. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm good." Michonne responded with a smile.

"Does he know you're here?" Asked Sasha.

"Well…" Michonne finally shook her head and sighed.

"You know what the doctor said… Mich, you are supposed to be on bedrest."

"I know and I have been resting… A little outdoors air would do me and the baby some good."

"Mich, you know how protective he is of you, especially with all you guys went through, first with all the infertility issues and then the miscarriages… You have to be careful. You're only, what? Six months now?"

"Yeah, just about… But I feel so closed in sometimes. Rick, Carl… even little Judith doesn't let me do anything around the house…. Listen, I promise to go back home after I leave here, but…"

"But what?"

"Just don't let him know I came here… I won't hear the end of it and he might just hang cuff me to the bed or something."

Both women suddenly laughed at Michonne's description of Rick trying to keep her home and safe. Sasha smiled and remembered how Michonne and Rick met.

XXXXXXXXX

_Five years earlier…_

Sasha and Michonne were at Sasha's apartment getting ready to meet with some friends and go watch a movie at the local theater. Sasha and Michonne went outside to the car, but Michonne had to rush back in because she forgot something. While waiting for Michonne, so they can leave, Sasha overheard an argument between two men. She followed the voices to the parking lot behind the building, where parking spaces were reserved for the building residents. Sasha recognized the two men in a matter of seconds. The first one was Dale, a tenant that lives on the third floor with his very ill wife and the other man was Nicholas who was recently separated from his wife and children. They were apparently fighting over a parking spot. Sasha knew, that what was happening was none of her business, but she liked Dale very much and she also knew that Nicholas was looking for an excuse to take out his anger on someone. She approached the angry pair with caution.

"Hey… Is everything OK?" Asked Sasha as she looked at the two men, one at a time. Dale acknowledged her with a small smile, but Nicholas would not take his angry and determined eyes off of Dale.

"Listen little girl, I suggest you go away and leave us alone." Demanded Nicholas without looking at Sasha. He was about to say more things to Dale when Sasha interrupted.

"I'm not a little girl and…actually, arguing out in public is kind of childish behavior if you ask me… So, why don't we just go back inside and cool off?" Sasha stated.

Dale listened to Sasha, took a deep breath and nodded. He knew he had more serious concerns than to fight over a parking spot. He was about to walk away when Nicholas kicked the side of Dale's car, making a dent and then proceeded to walk away. Dale ran after the man and pulled him by his left arm. Nicholas swung his right fist and connected to Dale's left temple. Dale fell to the grown. Dale's size and age did not match Nicholas'. Nicholas was about to pounce on Dale when Sasha got in between them and sprayed Nicholas with her small bottle of mace she kept in her purse. Nicholas fell back and ran away. Sasha took out her cell and called the police.

XXXXXXXX

The police arrived a few minutes later. It didn't take them much time to catch up with Nicholas who couldn't run to far because of the pain and lack of vision in his eyes. The officers at the scene were Sherriff Deputies Shane Walsh and Rick Grimes. Rick and Shane knew Sasha through the firefighters versus the police yearly softball fundraiser games.

Shane read Nicholas his rights. The paramedics were tending to Dale and Rick was writing down Sasha's statement. Rick was done with the information he gathered and was about to leave when he noticed Sasha walk up to an unfamiliar woman. It was Michonne, who was waiting for Sasha while standing next to her car. Michonne wore a light blue knee high summer dress with spaghetti string straps and sandals. Her legs were long, dark and smooth and very alluring to Rick. He couldn't keep his eyes off her legs that seem to go on forever. When he finally looked up, it just continued to be great in his eyes, from her tone but yet curvy body, firm arms and her full luscious lips. Her dreads were tide back in a sexy high ponytail.

"Damn! Who's that?" Blurted out a very eager and excited Rick, stopping Sasha in her tracks.

Sasha turned and faced Rick with a puzzled face. "Who?...Oh, you mean my friend over there?"

"Rick! I think we're done here, let's go." Yelled Shane as he opened the driver side of the squad car.

"I… I have to ask a few more questions!" Shouted Rick as he walked over to Michonne.

"Uhm…Rick, she wasn't there." Sasha shared as she walked along side Rick until they reached Michonne.

"Hey, you don't know, maybe…Maybe she heard something. She might have vital information." Rick insisted.

Rick looked at Michonne, nervously took out his pad. He didn't look at Sasha, because all she could do was smile. She knew what he was up to.

"Good evening ma'am… I'm officer Grimes… And I want to ask you some questions." Rick would look at Michonne for a quick second, but then look away and clear his throat.

"Is this about the incident?... Officer, I wasn't there… You see, I went inside to retrieve my…"

"But did you know them… Do you live around here?" Rick interrupted.

"No. I don't… What does this have to do with…?" Michonne looked at Sasha with a perplexed glare. Sasha just smiled and went to the driver side of the car, opened it and sat inside.

"Do you live alone…You know…single?" Asked Rick. He suddenly felt the courage to look up at her eyes and smiled.

Michonne reciprocated the smile with one of her own. She looked into his bright blue eyes as he got lost in her vibrant and sexy brown ones. The stare could have continued for minutes, maybe even hours, but it was cut short with the honking from the squad car. It was an impatient Shane. Shane and Rick had a prisoner to transport.

"Uhm…I guess, your partner needs you to get going?" Inquired Michonne with a small sigh.

"Yeah, we gotta take him in for booking… It's procedure." Rick shrugged and added an awkward smile and nod.

"So…Are you?" Asked Rick, hoping to get the answer he wanted to hear.

"Am I what?... Single?" Rick looked at Michonne, held his breath. Waited for the response. "Yes, I am." She answered.

Rick nodded with delight and took a deep breath. He tried to play it cool, but actually wanted to jump up.

"HONK! HONK!"

"Come on man!" Yelled Shane.

"I'm doing police business!" Returned Rick in a shout of his own. Then he looked at Michonne and in a soft voice, almost a whisper asked for her number.

"My number?... For police business?" She asked and giggled.

"Sure." He retorted and gave her a big bright smile.

They quickly exchanged numbers and Rick ran towards the squad car where a frustrated Shane and Nicholas waited for him. Rick couldn't care less and his smile confirmed it. Michonne sat inside her car and looked over at Sasha who could not stop laughing.

"So… You and Rick Grimes?" Sasha chuckled.

"What?.. It's police business." Countered Michonne as she laughed as well.

"Yeah…right." Said Sasha as she turned on the car.

The two women laughed and they drove away.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Present day…._

Michonne said her farewells to Sasha as she was getting ready to leave. Before opening the door, Michonne pulled her friend into an embrace.

"You don't have to go through this alone… and I won't let you." Michonne whispered. They parted the embrace, Michonne opened the door, was about to go out, but stopped and turned. "Oh, you can return these keys to Ty… I made my own copy before I got here." She walked out and left.

XXXXXX

Michonne arrived at her home and tried to do what was needed before Rick arrived with the kids. She needed to appear as if she had been in the home all day, resting. Rick even hired a lady to look after her, but unbeknownst to Rick, Michonne called her early that morning and told her not to come over.

Michonne tried to go up the stairs as quickly as she could. She undressed and changed into her pajamas. She heard the door open and voices. She knew they were homes. In a matter of seconds, Carl and Judith were running upstairs and on their way to her bedroom. She had no choice but to hop into her bed and pull the covers over her body. She looked down and noticed that she still had her shoes on. She could not kick them off next to the bed, because that would have been a sign that she was out and Rick, would have discerned instantly. Before Carl could enter, Michonne swiftly covered her feet with her blanket to conceal her shoes.

"Hey… how was school?" Michonne asked with a smile.

"It was OK, and how are you doing?" Probed Carl.

"Me?... Great… You know, just here… Resting." Michonne replied and then illustrated a fake yawn as she stretched.

Judith came through the door running and jumped on the bed. Michonne laughed she grabbed the child and held her in a loving hug.

"Now Judy, be careful…OK?" It was Rick who entered. He picked the kids up and was done with his shift for the day.

"Rick, it's OK, I'm fine… Besides, hugs make me feel better." Michonne said as she hugged the five year old again.

"I know honey, now you two." Rick was referring to his kids. "Go clean up and get ready for dinner."

The kids left in a huff, but did as they were told. Rick sat on the side of the bed next to Michonne as he removed his boots.

"So, did Ms. Clara take good care of my girl?" Rick asked as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Sure." Michonne lied.

Rick looked at Michonne and saw that something was up, but he couldn't tell what it was.

"She did come over didn't she?"

"Yeah… Why wouldn't she… Something wrong?"

"I don't know… You sure you OK?"

"Me?... Of course…It's just…It's my feet, they are swollen, so I stayed in bed for most of the day."

"They are?.. Well just let me massage them." Rick reached for her feet.

"NO!..." Michonne shouted not wanting him to see her shoes. Rick jumped up and almost fell off the bed.

"Geez!...What the hell what that for Mich.?"

"Uhm…Rick, it's that… I have been in bed all these days… I haven't had a pedicure in so long… My toes just might scare you half to death."

Rick gave Michonne a side glare and frowned. He didn't say anything and all she could do was smile and hoped that he would accept her story. Rick was about to speak when he heard the kids arguing downstairs over the remote.

"Rick, you got to go settle that, now." Stressed Michonne.

"OK, I guess… Carl is already fourteen, but still wants to argue with a five year old."

"Kids… Who can figure them out?" Michonne shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. She was relieved that Rick was concerned about stopping the kids and appeared to forget about her feet.

Rick stood up and proceeded to walk towards the door. He stopped and looked back at Michonne. She simply continued to smile innocently. He nodded and left to go downstairs. Michonne rose from the bed, removed her shoes and put them in the closet. She walking back to her bed when she felt a discomfort, followed by a sharp pain in her abdominal area. Michonne stopped and took a deep breath and closed her eyes and then exhaled slowly.

"We are going to be alright." She whispered.

XXXXXXXXX

The evening had settled in and Sasha was perched in her comfortable spot at the window. She watched people walk back and forth. She watched her fellow tenants come and go. She had not seen the strange whistling man with the motorcycle since that night. There was just something mysterious about him and despite only seeing him briefly once, his image and sounds invaded her current thoughts.

From across the street she saw Ms. Jennings with what appeared to be four large bags of groceries. Ms. Jennings lived on the fifth floor with her drug using twenty something years old great-granddaughter, Olive. Ms. Jennings was an eighty eight years old Latina and African American woman, and widow who allowed her great-granddaughter to live with her since other family members declined to take her in. It had not been easy for Ms. Jennings. Olive would steal from her and not help the frail elderly woman around the house or with errands. Before the accident, Ms. Jennings would give Sasha her grocery list and Sasha would bring it for her, now, Sasha watched as the little lady brought it on her own.

Sasha couldn't help. She was not the same person anymore. She didn't want people to see her. She didn't want to be a part of anything anymore. She was about to bring down the shades when she heard a large thump and a cry. When she looked out the window she saw that Ms. Jennings had fallen and all of her groceries were everywhere on the ground. Ms. Jennings was also on the pavement in pain. There were no people around and the frail woman cried out in agony as she tried to salvage her items from the ground.

Sasha wanted to ignore the woman's whimpers, but they echoed in her ears. Sasha cursed the fact that so many people were on those very same streets earlier, but not at such a crucial moment like the one she was witnessing. Sasha tried to shake herself out of what she was about to do, but she couldn't. She walked towards her closet, removed a hooded sweater and put it on. She pulled the hood over her head and walked outside.

Sasha walked up to the woman that was able to lift herself from the floor and had her back towards her.

"Let me help." Said Sasha in a low tone. The woman turned and was startled to see a hooded person with a white mask.

"Please…don't hurt me, I don't have anything." Implored the woman, not knowing who was under the mask.

Sasha took a deep sigh, folded her arms and shook her head. "Ms. Jennings… It's me… Sasha, I came to help."

"Sasha?... Oh dear… What?" Sasha didn't let her finish asking. She started to put items in the plastic bags they were originally in, but most of them were broken in the bottom.

Sasha stopped and looked at Ms. Jennings. "Let me see if I have some bags at home…"

"No, need, try this." It was the strange motorcycle driver from the other night with a large cardboard box. He walked up to Sasha and Ms. Jennings and continued to place the remaining objects in the box from off the floor. He didn't ask if they needed his assistance and he didn't make any negative or confused facial expressions when he glanced over at Sasha. He picked up the box, put it over his shoulder and nodded at the two women. Sasha looked down and turned her face.

"Where is this going?" The man asked. Ms. Jennings told him and then they all went to take her stuff to her apartment. Once they were done, Sasha quickly left without word headed towards her unit. Sasha was in front of her door, with her hand on the knob and ready to enter.

"The names Daryl Dixon… by the way." He was at his door, across from hers, standing there staring at her. She didn't turn.

Sasha turned the door knob and entered. She hastily closed the door behind her. Daryl turned, he was about to enter his apartment when he heard her door open once again. She opened it just a little, looked at him through the small opening she felt comfortable permitting. She still wore her hood and mask.

"I'm Sasha." She said and then closed the door.

**_0_**

**This chapter focused more on Rick and Michonne. I just wanted to give you some backstory on how they met and some current struggles that they are facing. The following chapters will continue to have Rick and Michonne, but we will also get more background on Daryl and story development between him and Sasha.**

**Thanks for reading **


	3. In The Dark

_**In the Dark…**_

"Honey, should I use this tie or this one?" Rick has a neck tie in each hand. One is black and the other is navy blue. He is expected in court as an expert witness regarding an arrest. Michonne is in bed as she gives her advice.

"Well, let me see…I really feel the navy blue is best. Either way, you look great." Michonne shares with a wide smile as she watches her husband put on the tie and quickly checks himself in the mirror.

Rick finishes dressing up and walks over to where Michonne is laying down and leans in to place a soft and loving kiss on her waiting lips.

"I love you so much." Rick sighs as he softly sits next to her and caresses her growing baby bump. He looks in her eyes. "I'm just going to testify and then do some paper work at the station …Then I'm coming right back here."

"Oh, you don't have to rush… Besides, Jacqui is coming over as usual and she will help me." Michonne insists because she wants enough time to do what she wants without Rick's knowledge.

"I know she'll come, but I want to be here with you." Rick kisses Michonne again. He looks at his watch and sees that he has to leave. He says his farewells and then goes downstairs to gather the kids so he can leave them at their schools. Michonne watches as Rick leaves through the door and closes it behind him. She is about to get up when she hears Carl and Judith running up the stairs calling her name. Judith bursts in the door and jumps on the bed to kiss Michonne and Carl follows smiling. Michonne holds her breath and smiles, knowing that she was almost caught.

"Hey, see you later." Carl says. He wants to kiss her good-bye, but he feels that it's not cool. Michonne extends her arms and Carl bends over and concedes to the gesture of affection he secretly wants. The children leave when they hear their father call out to them from downstairs. Michonne waits until she hears the car pull out of the garage. She stands from the bed and watches as the car goes down the road and is out of sight. Michonne quickly calls Jacqui and tells her not to come over that Rick will be with her today. Michonne gets her clothes ready and takes a bath.

XXXXXXXX

"Grrrrrrrr…..Vrooooooommmmm" Sasha quickly walks to the window and sees her new neighbor siting on his motorbike. It is Daryl Dixon and he is about to put on his helmet when he looks up from where he is sitting and sees Sasha staring from the window with her mask on. He waves at her, but she does not do the same. He smiles and places the helmet on his head and rides off. At that very moment she hears her door unlock. It is Michonne who comes in with some food in a couple of bags.

"Hey girl, what are you doing near the window?" Michonne asks as she closes the door behind her and then walks over to the kitchen to put the items she brought on the counter.

"Just looking." Sasha replies in a low tone.

"Looking?...You wouldn't happen to be looking at some cute stranger on a motorcycle?" Sasha doesn't respond but continues to look out the window. "Wait!...Is it that guy?" Michonne rushes to where Sasha is standing.

Sasha turns her gaze from the window to Michonne. "Mich…How long are you keeping Rick in the dark?... He won't be happy if you keep putting yours and the baby's health at risk."

Michonne nods and gives her friend a small smile. "Hey, come to the kitchen. I brought lunch, your favorite."

XXXXXXXXX

Daryl rides up to the parking lot of the local Veteran's Hospital and parks his bike. He gets off his bike, removes his helmet and walks as he greets people. He enters the hospital and changes into scrubs. He goes into the portion of the facility where there are veterans who are receiving care as they rehabilitate from injuries sustained in military service.

Daryl continues to walk and passes a veteran in a wheelchair. He is Latino and is in his late fifties. He is missing his left leg. His name is Leo. Daryl extends his hand to greet the vet.

"Hey, how's things today?" Daryl inquires as he shakes the man's hand.

"Not too bad…but he still won't come out… He can't stay there forever."

"Yeah…I know, thanks though."

The two men nod to each other and Daryl enters a dark room. There is a bed, a chair and a night stand. A man is sitting in the chair with his head down, not acknowledging that Daryl has entered the room. Daryl slowly approaches the man and then sits on the side of the bed adjacent from where the man is sitting. The man looks up at Daryl.

"How ya doin' baby brother?" The man asks in a low tone.

"I'm okay, you?...Leo tells me ya don't want to come out of the room today… Merle, ya know you can't stop the therapy sessions."

Merle looks at Daryl and then down at his lap. He sees the void where his legs once occupied. He shakes his head. "Rehabilitate what baby brother?"

Daryl gets up from the bed. "I am goin' to help the others get ready. Come out when ya ready." Daryl walks to the door.

"When I told our old man that I enlisted…the drunk bastard laughed at me. He told me that I was tryin' to run away… He was right…When I came back like this… he laughed again…Do ya know what he said?" Merle asks.

"Nah…what he say?" Daryl asks.

"I tried to get so far…I lost my legs on my way back." Merle sighs deeply. "Don't wait for me."

Daryl turns the nob. "I always will." And walks out.

XXXXXXXXX

Rick is on his way to court but is stuck in traffic. The time keeps moving, but the cars are stuck in a long traffic jam. Rick sees people getting out of their cars and walking up towards what could be causing the gridlock. Rick gets out of his car and follows the crowd to assist in any way he can. He reaches the cause which is about twenty cars away and sees that there was a crash. He walks up to the situation and checks on the people involved. He sees a car that he recognizes. He approaches it to see that Jacqui is in the passenger side. She is hurt, but coherent. His heart quickly drops; he knows that she was supposed to be with Michonne. He wonders if Michonne had gotten ill and she was trying to take her somewhere. Otherwise, why would she be here? He looks in the car and sees that Michonne is nowhere to be found.

"Jacqui… What happened?...Where's Michonne?" Rick asks Jacqui.

"Rick?...Oh, hi…Um, she told me not to come in today, because you were going to stay with her."

XXXXXXXXX

"That lasagna was really good." Says Sasha, while taking her last fork full as she sits at the kitchen table. She doesn't remove the mask fully. She lifts it up slightly in order to eat.

"Thanks, Giovanni's makes the best Italian dishes." Michonne declares as she finishes her meal. "So, what's his name?"

"…Who?" Sasha is caught off guard and swallows hard.

"You know…The guy on the bike." Michonne retorts with a smile.

"He said his name is Daryl Dixon." Sasha shares.

"So you spoke to him?" Michonne exclaims.

"Mich…It was quick in passing and that's all…I don't get my hopes up anymore."

"You shouldn't feel that way. You're still the same beautiful person, in every way."

"Really?…apparently not to Kevin." Sasha stands up from the table.

"He didn't deserve you anyway." Michonne concludes.

"Looking like this didn't help either… Besides, I doubt we could have made it last either way…Not like you and Rick."

Michonne looks at her watch when Sasha mentions Rick and sees that she should be going. She quickly gets her stuff to leave.

"Mich…Thanks for coming, but please…Don't keep this from Rick."

"I know…You're right." Michonne smiles and hugs her friend. They walk to the door together.

"Knock…Knock." Someone is at the door.

"It's probably Tyreese." Sasha ensures.

Michonne opens the door and Tyreese is on the other side.

"Hey, how are you doing? I was about to leave." Michonne says.

"Mich…Um…" Tyreese is looking at Michonne with wide eyes.

"What are you waiting for? Come in." Michonne says to Tyreese who complies. She is about to leave but suddenly stops when she sees Rick standing behind Tyreese with a very stern stare.

**_0_**

**OMG! Michonne got caught! More to come.**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
